The Frightening Future
by DarkStarGirl
Summary: While Bubbles and Buttercup are gone to the past, The Powerpunks and Powerpuffs have to team up to stop these villains that are going to take over both worlds. They are about as powerful as Him and now Blossom, Berserk, and the others try to stop them. They have been struggling for 4 years. Will they finally end this chaos and return back to normal?
1. A message to us all

The story of Future Blossom while the others are in the Past.

…

"Kuriko, use the twin bows!" Said Ken. They were stuck at a dead end of this maze called a lab. Someone has hacked into the computers and turned on the security options. They were trapped and there were minions chasing them, asking for a fight.

"Ok. Got it." Was all she said. Just like Blossom's bow, she detached it showing the long wavy pigtails and threw it at the door. They were made to create an explosion. But the bows were inflammable and returned to her. They were still running, fighting for their lives. They were one of the leaders so called the 'Science Soldiers' and were trained by the Powerpuffs themselves and help fight that uprising evil in this future.

"Ken, fight the guys on the right while I fight the ones on the left. I'll contact Dai and Shou." She said. Kuriko is the sister of Momoko, who is known as Blossom. Ken is professor's only son and child who is a fast learner in using weapons, such as his trustworthy large samurai sword from the edo period from the professor.

"It would work out better If Buttercup and Bubbles were still here to help." Says Kuriko.

"Well they did, and failed…" says Ken. They believe that the toughest Powerpuff Buttercup and the joyous Powerpuff Bubbles has died. Only Blossom and Bunny know what has happened. They believed that Buttercup has died from a fatal blow from shielding Blossom, and Bubbles has died from a multi- missile shoot from one of the major evil villains that now is as powerful as him. But seem have to have no weakness. They were so called X, Y, and Z, The most powerful of all. After beating the robots and minions, they ran to their safety spot.

"Gosh…going back home is harder than I thought." Said Ken.

"I know. I still never got the chance to call Dai and Shou." And she started to activate the microphone that is installed the earring.

"Yo, Dai. How's is it over there?"

"Trouble. Ever since the Rowdyruff boys have passed away also, it has been a huge problem. It's just Blossom and Berserk now."

"Oh no…What about Bunny?"

"She's new remember? Right now, she's severely injured. We have a slim chance to stop this madness.

"This is just worse. My sister is the last one out there with Berserk! Get her back home!"

"Whatever, Shou, contact Blossom and Berserk so they could come back home. It's too risky."

"Good."

Yes… even the Powerpuffs and PowerPunks have teamed up to stop X, Y, and Z. Brute and Brat are in the mirror world fighting there and it was a little better than where Blossom was. She had to team up with Berserk.

"Momoko should be coming home." Says Kuriko.

"That's good. Dai has always been a good help."

Then 3 scientists on their side come in. Professor Utonium, His own lovely wife, and Professor Yuki. They were discussing new gadgets and weapons that might stop X, Y, and Z. Professor Yuki is the professor who used to go to college with the other Professors. She was younger by four years and is Miyako's aunt. She has the same eyes as Miyako, but her hair was blue. She was the creator of the other letters that are V, D, and Un (Unstable) . but now, Z has took them over and they serve X, Y, Z.

" All I know that they are all human and they have chemicals infused in their bloodstream and bodies." Says Professor Yuki.

"They're like the Powerpuffs then. They have those white Z rays stuck inside them and they are \ in there, forever."

"Guys…WHERE ARE THE TIME MACHINES" Says Mrs. Utonium. The professors are now panicking. This cannot be. If the time machines are gone, they have no chance of winning. They just can't make a new one. Everything here in this time is now in ruins. Blossom finally comes in with Berserk.

"Hey guys. I'm so tired…those servant security robots kept following me everywhere." Says Blossom.

"When was the last time I ever got sleep?" says Berserk. Their safety spot was an invisible/camouflaged building that was supposed to be ruins, but it was a nice place to stay in. it looked kind of modern. It was the outside that counted though.

"Blossom you came home…finally. We have a problem." Says Ken.

"What happened?"

"The time machines went missing. We don't know what happened to them." Says Professor Yuki.

"Oh… that. I had to get Bunny to disassemble them so no one could find it."

"Where are the parts."

"They went back in time by themselves" says Berserk.

"Besides we have one week to stop them after these or years. I'm certain of it." Says Blossom.

"Mom and Kaoru's mother are still in the other spot. They are trying to get her as soon as possible to fight here. They aren't really that used to the mirror world I guess." Says Kuriko.

"First Buttercup and Bubbles, and not the RowdyRuff boys…gone. And their counterparts…gone. Bunny is severly injured. Now what? We have a week left."

"Why a week?"

"I heard from Miss Keane and Miss Bellum. They say that it has to be a week. For some reason."

"I don't know if they mean it. 'Y' could have manipulated them" says Blossom.

The whole group was in confusion. A week? Should they trust their fellow companions or are they being tricked. The big screen gas static all over and it was from Miss Bellum and Miss Keane. A message:

_Do you guys like I that we finally said hi for once?_

_Of course, we miss you guys from the mirror world._

_No, Berserk Brat and Brute Misses You._

_To Blossom, please ,_

_Look at this_

_Important message we are trying to give you._

_So, we have one week left._

_To stop X, Y, Z. You need all of the antidote X and Z_

_Everything in it counts._

_Never do anything to it. _

_To Professor Yuki, Professor Yumi has a topic to talk to you._

_Oh. Understand that we are close to the end._

_Understand this. _

_Soon, we will all be happy._

_In our city and the people in New Townsville._

_The Antidote is important. Please send it here._

_While you're at it, make sure to have dinner with us._

_And remember. The antidote._

_So…thank you for taking your time reading this._

_You guys remember that you only have one week left._

This was too weird to Blossom. Miss Bellum would always contact them by their devices. Then she noticed. It was important. What they said was the complete opposite of their missions. They weren't supposed to get the Antidote.

"GUYS. There is an important message inside this fake message they tried to send. No wonder it looked so weird and awkward."


	2. Who's not dead So, Where are they anyway

_"GUYS. There is an important message inside this fake message they tried to send. No wonder it looked so weird and awkward."_

* * *

…

"A fake message?" Says Kuriko. The others were looking confused and came over to where the commotion was. Why would Miss Bellum and Miss Keane send a message when they have communication devices and… we cannot return to the mirror world so easily because X, Y, and Z would have known by now because of Berserk. But why would they invite them to dinner then too? It must be a trick then. Why would "they" need the antidote anyways?

"See everybody?" Says Blossom. She pointed how the letter was aligned. An acrostic message. I was very basic, but at least they still got the message.

"Makes sense. It was Y" says Ken. He knew that Y is a ruthless person and try to get it from Blossom, who might know where it is. He wasn't sure if she did or not. It depended on the professor. Of course he never knew about the professor.

Y was a guy about the Puffs/Ruffs/Punks age and is under the power of X. X is his girl counterpart. Compared to the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs, they are like them kind of blended together…merged too. But they were all colorless…all the letters. Like Professor Yuki said…they are really human beings that have chemicals infused inside them and have lost all their color… like their hair and eye color…even their clothes are shades of black and white. Z was the most powerful. She wasn't meant to be one of them. Z was activated by X…and after that, it was all over and X, Y, and Z share their power.

"We still need to go." Says Bunny. She limped to the conference and heard. She had a point.

"Bunny, What are you doing out? You need to stay in bed! We need you to fight!" says the concerned Professor.

"I will. Blossom, Everyone. Don't you think Y might have found the other headquarters and took them hostage?"

"No…Brat and Brute might handle one of them." Says Berserk.

"MIGHT. What would happens if they actually lost? It's all over. Buttercup and Bubbles has died a couple of years ago. What makes you think that Brute and Brat would survive? They ARE MIRROR versions of each other. They only just have different personalities." Says Bunny. The whole room went silent.

"…I don't know what to do anymore then." Says Berserk.

"Bunny…we get it now. We'll contact Dai and Shou to go back to their headquarters. Go back to bed." Says Blossom. Bunny was still frowning.

"He could still be there…Y. What should we do? We still need to go to see them. He could even control Dai and Shou. Either way…they would still win."

"Ok. Let's just call them and see if they're normal as usual and ok. We can't afford losing one of us after how many we lost. We just have to risk our lives and hope, or…hope for them to stay safe and be alive. They are trained soldiers after all."

"…I understand. I'll go rest for another day then. Just promise me that you're right." Says Bunny.

"Of course I am. Who would be joking about somebody's life?"

_WHOOSH! ZOOM!_

Who was it? Who has just invaded the headquarters? If it was X, Y, or Z…they need to fight.

* * *

…

"Why are you guys in fighting stance?" says Mrs. Matsubara. Even she has skills. Well, she had them when she was young. She learned self-defense and was formerly in a secret agency until she graduated high school. Ever since of the loss of Tokio Matsubara, the famous pro-wrestler, she has been training hard and hotheaded, ready to face anybody wherever, whenever. She travels to the worlds too much. She kind of has a second side to her personality from before.

"Oh…It's just you." Says Blossom.

"WHAT THE HELL. AT LEAST CALL US BEFORE YOU COME." Says Berserk. She has gotten too jumpy lately.

"Oh, guys. Problem. Miss Keane has disappeared and Miss Bellum has been panicking. Luckily, all I heard was that Y found Miss Keane wandering and now…she's being kept hostage by X and I their own prison. I went there and I did not see her."

"Really?! And Please tell me… WHY WOULD YOU RISK EVERYTHING JUST TO GO THERE TO RESCUE HER? She's strong. We got her a self-defense kit in her bracelet." Says Blossom.

"Really? Well I'm more trained than her so I'm ok."

"Stop using that excuse please. Don't do anything so reckless ever again."

"Pshh. Like I will."

* * *

….

"Mrs. Gotokuji, is Miyako related to you?" Asks a curious student. This music teacher has been a subject to kids conversations, because one of her students, Miyako Gotokuji , is the one of the most popular girls in school.

"Why, yes. She's my daughter. Why are you kids so curious about us?" Says Teacher Gotokuji. That was a total lie. Ever since she and Miyako have met, they have agreed to be 'mother and daughter' since they knew they would be questioned. It's an easy explanation, since they are that close.

"I KNEW IT. She looks like a younger you!"

_I Wonder How Blossom is doing… she has already cut her hair to the middle of her back… I'll get Buttercup to train them later, especially Momoko, maybe Kuriko and Ken later. _She thought. But she changed her mind. Younger Kaoru should do this. She wondered if this would really work…since it was all Buttercup's idea and Blossom agreed. She hated the fact that they had to fake their own deaths just to live in a better Townsville and help training. At least they are helping. She just wants the people who died to just never have died at all. Maybe a time paradox would be better than a dying world…

…

* * *

"I feel more experienced and more skilled." Says Ken. None knew except mostly Blossom and Kuriko. Blossom has learned and memorized new fighting techniques and was proud in Buttercup's and Bubbles' great job. Kuriko was feeling suspicious. Why did she learn these new things, if she did she would have known. She then remembers that Kaoru has taught her some laser tag and paintball moves… and now is just noticed she could just use them to fight with her guns. (Yes, those are the weapons I think she would be best with. She has eyes like Bullet right? And Bullets are used in guns. If you don't know Bullet is from the Powerpuff Girls. NOT Z.)

_It's working Miyako, Kaoru. Just come back, now. Train a little more then, stop. But then…you'll only have a year let then the world will be in chaos again. At least come back in our final battle. This is only the beginning._

**BOOM! **

Another explosion. The professors told Kuriko and Ken to resume their jobs to clean up those minions and robots. They were ready to see these new things they just remembered they learned long ago and just…just defeated them in the shortest amount of time.

"Mrs. Matsubara, you should be advised to go back to the other headquarters in our mirror world." Says Berserk.

"I will. I only came here to tell you something in person… I saw Boomer alive somewhere, walking around, and Butch saving people in the night when everyone is resting. Brick I'm not sure… I don't know if I'm hallucinating. But I think they are alive. Yesterday when I came to see them in their usual area, they all disappeared. I looked everywhere." Says the concerned woman.

Is this true? Blossom cannot believe it. They are still alive somewhere. But there was one thing she didn't get. They died right before her eyes. She was alone before Berserk came along. How could they survive? But one thing made sense.

…They never found their cold dead, bodies anywhere.


	3. Dead or Alive, that is the question

_Is this true? Blossom cannot believe it. They are still alive somewhere. But there was one thing she didn't get. They died right before her eyes. She was alone before Berserk came along. How could they survive? But one thing made sense. _

…_They never found their cold dead, bodies anywhere. _

…

* * *

"This is too weird. I swore they received a fatal blow from each of them. They landed hard from more than 100 yards up the sky. There's no way they could survive. They lost. I don't believe it. But their bodies could be anywhere. Maybe their bodies are destroyed you see." Says Blossom. In denial, she was getting too tense, too stressed. She already has to worry about Miss Keane, the antidote, the boys, and the girls in the past. She was tired of this leadership.

"I say we go search for them. If we don't, we'll get authorities to help us think on this." She says.

"…What other authorities Blossom? This is all we have." Asks Professor Yuki. This is so confusing for her. If there were more helpers out there, Blossom would've them.

"Don't tell Ken and Kuriko...about this yet. Everyone would know at the same time as soon we find our Rowdyruffs we know. No matter how dangerous it is. They need to help us keep the people safe." Says Blossom.

"I have a feeling you're out of things to think of Bright Blossy." Says Berserk.

"Yep. I'm sorry to fail you all. We have been fighting for no reason. Why would we fight this long just to stop it? Well we are the Powerpuff Girls and Science Soldiers. We have to. We love them and they love us. So it's important that we all work together to help our goal."

…

"Diana Motou." Says a younger Professor Yuki talking to "Coach" Kaoru. She has come to say something important for the professor and the Powerpuffs. The police cannot stop this. It would be complete suicide.

"That's her name?" Replied Coach Kaoru.

"My companion has detected chemicals inside her. X chemicals. 'X' will be activated in 2 days."

"So that's who X is….thank you. But does she have a weakness or a companion or 2?"

"Not that I know of. She is a girl with long red hair and they are usually in low pigtails. She has glasses."

"I think I know who you are talking about. She goes to New Townsville high School right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ok. Let's end X, Y and Z."

"Wait…how did you know that there's more than her?"

"I just know."

* * *

"Did you find them yet?" Asked Blossom. She was 50% wanting them to be found, 50% still believing in her logic. Even the guy she loves…Brick is dead. She's in complete denial. She was holding back her tears.

"No…sorry Momoko…"said Berserk. "Ken and Kuriko have been tired out. Their jet boots are running out of fuel already."

"…Oh ok, then. Get everyone here for the conference then."

"Roger."

Blossom just didn't know what to do for the antidote though…why do they need it? And what does it do? This is bad. She doesn't want to sound desperate and just contact them! Everyone came inside the conference room and was waiting anxiously.

"Go ahead Blossom, do it." Says Kuriko. "We didn't find them anyways."

"Ok. Get ready guys." Says Blossom. Bunny and Berserk knew, but the others didn't. They all just nodded their heads. She got out her compact.

"What are you doing Blossom? Aren't the others dead?!" asked Ken.

"Are you quitting?" asks the professor.

She ignored them and pressed a button. It was a call…a call to Buttercup.

"Yo." Was all she said.

"Hey Buttercup." Says Blossom. The whole room was staring at her thinking what was going on.

"Why are you calling me and why do I hear other voices around you? OH NO YOU DIDN'T. WHY DID YO HAVE TO SPILL IT! I MEANWHY WOULD YOU! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO KEEP IT SECRET!"

Mrs. Matsubara beamed and was happy to hear that her own daughter was alive.

"KAORU HONEY! Are you ok? Are you hurt? How did you survive? You know it is dangerous out there! AND WHY WOULD YOU FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH! It is a shame. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Come home honey! I want to see you again!"

"Uh..yeah mom…I'm not here…"

"Are you with Dai and Shou then?"

"Nope…I'm far away… VERY FAR AWAY. While I'm supposed to be where? About a few yards away from you."

"That makes no sense honey! I mean, how are you here but you're not?"

_Click. _

Buttercup has hung up. That made no sense to everyone except the puffs.

"…Were you talking to a ghost?" asked Kuriko.

Blossom also ignored Kuriko and called Bubbles' compact.

"Hello? Momoko, what's wrong?"

"You are alive and safe now, Miyako."

"Uh… Momoko, I'm teaching here and you're in the way of my lesson."

" What…? You never told me that you are a teacher now?"

"Well I am and tell everyone I said hi then. I know that they're here. Never call me for no reason again. And call me between 3-9. OK? I have to grade paperwork and blah blah blah."

"Uh…sure. Bye~"

"Miyako's a ghost teacher then? Asked Ken.

"NO. THEY ARE NOT GHOSTS GUYS. It's true that they are far away…but I'm relieved to tell you this with Blossom after a couple of years. They didn't die. They're helping us. On a special mission, it's very important and it's helping all of us right now." Says Bunny. It's true that they aren't dead, but the others wanted, no, needed to know if they are really here or not. Like them, they never seen their faces for a long time.

"Remember when the time machines are gone? Well They are in the past training all of us better than now. So they aren't dead."

"What about those attacks?!" Says The Professor

"They were all decoys." Says Berserk. Then the door creaked open. But everyone was already here.

" Huh. Looks like you guys actually thought of something like ours. This is just great." What was this voice?

This voice…this sound…was too familiar. It sounded soothing and peaceful.

"Welcome back." Says Blossom, trying to hide her emotions.


	4. Activated X and Soon-to-Be Z

_This voice…this sound…was too familiar. It sounded soothing and peaceful._

"_Welcome back." Says Blossom, trying to hide her emotions_.

* * *

"What's with the crying pouty face?"

"Nothing, just tears of joy." Says Blossom. She couldn't believe it, it was certain. Where else would they hide? The one she loves are all together in the same room. Now all she needs are Bubbles and Buttercup. But that would be impossible. They have to do their duty as Powerpuffs. Right now, standing before her and everyone else are the Rowdyruff boys, healthy as ever.

" Ok, Blossy, tell us our jobs then leader girl. There's no time to cry over us." Says Brick. Ever since 2 years ago, he looked somewhat different. Was it just his new longer hair that was tied up? Or was it him without his cap on backwards on his head? Blossom only knew because of his ruby red eyes that would only shine whenever she would see him. He still has the same facial expressions she thought. Boomer well has messier hair and then has dust and dirt all over him, who was also hiding from everybody. Butch has given away his rubber band to Brick so he could use it to put his own hair back since it was too long. Butch now has spikier hair but somehow still has hair covering one of his eyes. They were all covered in dirt and looked like they need a shower.

After explaining the conflict with the antidote and Bubbles and Buttercup not being here, they were ready.

"Now why did you guys fake your death too? This is getting too old." Says Berserk.

"We thought of it first! We were planning to train and fight behind the scenes so nobody would worry about us!" Says Boomer.

"But No…Buttercup had to be somewhere eavesdropping and took the opportunity to steal it. I bet it was green boy's fault." Says Brick.

"I should've known she would do this." Says Blossom.

"We got more information about X, Y, and Z."

"Really? Tell me."

"Y is up to something that X and Z doesn't know about. Miss Keane, I think has been locked up and still is healthy. It's like being a pet. Having their own entertainment in a cage and stay there for their routine daily life."

"Interesting, then Bunny doesn't have to worry anymore. But can I ask one question about this?"

"Go ahead Bliss Bloss."

"Well I was wondering…WHY HAVEN'T YOU STILL GET HOW DANGEROUS IN THERE! I MEAN YOU COULD GET KILLED!"

"But we found useful info. Besides, this is why we faked our deaths, to get away from Bossy Blossy. Don't worry I was kidding."

"At least you're safe. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry sweetie." And then he gave her a kiss. She accepted and it was a new beginning. They might have a chance now. But they only had 4 days left. What would happened to them, to everyone?

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Says Coach Kaoru and Sensei Miyako, in their Powerpuff outfits, questioning the newly activated X.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm searching for Y and our new weapon. She's calling me. Z."

"Are you insane?! Z is not activated yet!"

"Z… Hand her over if you know that much of her!"

"Bubbles call the Powerpuff Girls Z, this is going to get ugly." Says Buttercup.

"Roger."

* * *

_No…this couldn't be. _

"DIANA HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! D, hide Z immediately! Send her to Professor Yumi in the mirror world!" Says Professor Yuki.

"Got it." Says D. "Follow me, Zea" Zea shook her head. She is Z, but now she is just merely a human girl who doesn't know what's going on since her accident from the Z chemicals.

"B-But, Umi…"

"UMI WILL BE SAFE! Come on Zea."

"But… U-Umi! I can't leave her! How, why me?! I don't want to cursed as the one so called 'activated Z'! Why me?! Umi has to suffer while I'm not there. She needs me!"

"We have no time! X is coming!" says Vi.

" Zea, I'll be alright. I'm always the Umi you'll know. Now, I'm Un-Stable and as my mission I have to protect you. Even if my life is at stake… Go on D, take her. The portal will soon close up." Umi, or "UN" has pushed D and Zea in the portal to the mirror world where X and Y couldn't find her.

"UMI!" Zea screamed.

"I won't die. I guarantee you that" The portal closed up. And inside Zea was thinking, thinking about the future. _Umi, make sure you don't. Even I'm activated._

* * *

Blossom has just got a call from Bubbles. X has been activated and time has run out. Blossom's training is now done. It's almost time for them to come to get them. 3 days left. Now what will happen?

"Get the antidote ready. It might be their weakness. I think it will. They must have the same weakness as us. Since they have similar chemicals as us, they could be terminated, or destroyed inside their bodies and return to their normal selves." Says Blossom.

"That means we need it to inject it into their bodies. The quickest way is into their bloodstream." Says the Professor.

"Exactly, the only thing we need to do with it is to protect ourselves from it!"

Berserk came inside the room, he looked sullen, depressed. She seemed hopeless.

"Guys, Brute is injured. And Brat is alone. I have to get out there."

"Go on ahead…the boys are back. Make sure you're safe. Ok?"

"Thanks."

Butch walked in, people keep coming in and out which was annoying Ken, since it was his own home.

"Guys, more bad news. We just came back from the Headquarters of X, Y, and Z and we learned that they made a time machine to assist the past X to find Z. This is horrible."

"We're done. We're totally done for."

"Stop getting so dramatic. This is why I like girls with no drama." Says Butch

"Dramatic?!"

"We need to inject it in the past. Hey, could you take me to the past? I'll do it."

"Seriously? Or are you waiting for that 18 year old Buttercup?"

"Both. Stop asking me questions."

"You need Boomer to go with you?"

"NO. I'm fine on my own."

"I hope so. I'll tell Brick and we'll get the materials ready.

* * *

"X is crazy hard!" says Buttercup.

"She's insane!" Says Bubbles.

"Now tell me where's Z. Y should be back by now. He'll fight…her." X was pointing at Hyper Blossom who was helping out.

Everyone was struggling and now the Rowdyruff Boys were coming.

"Stop it. I know where Z is."

"Who are you?" Says X.

"A friend. Well not yours."

The girls were confused about who this guy is. Future Buttercup and Future Bubbles eyes were wide open now. Why would he want to help X?!


	5. Betrayals

_"Stop it. I know where Z is."_

_"Who are you?" Says X._

_"A friend. Well not yours."_

_The girls were confused about who this guy is. Future Buttercup and Future Bubbles eyes were wide open now. Why would he want to help X?!_

* * *

"You…You shouldn't be here." Says Future Buttercup. Holding back the tears, she turned around. Knowing there was no way to stop X, even if she received that much damage from the Powerpuffs.

"Why are you so stupid…helping the enemy? I thought we trusted you…Butch."

"Well who knew that you would eavesdrop?" said Future Butch.

"Show me. Show me where Z is. I want to know now." Said X.

"Sure, Sure…mean pigtails girl. I'm going." He started to fly around X, her, not knowing he had the needle with him full of antidote. Both Bubbles have noticed it and knew what was going on. They looked at each other and instantly reacted.

"Blinding Bubble Trap!" said Future Bubbles.

"Bubble Shield!" said Bubbles. Butch winked and started to go in to end X. Y was coming, with Blossom trying to stop him.

"Hearts Forever Red String of Fate!" said Future Blossom.

"Hearts Forever String Lasso!" Said Blossom. These attacks had only slowed him down, being trapped.

"Let Blood flow and end this once for all. Finishing attack! Hearts Forever~ Red String of Fate Cut!" The string was cut, and the remaining string of hearts swirling around him created an explosion, not being able to move at all. But Y still seems harmed, but not that much.

"Where's Butch?!" yelled Future Buttercup. He was still in the bubbles everywhere, trying to fight X.

He came out flying slowly. "One down. Now to the other one with the girly hearts. It was hard, but I got her."

" …Are you ok?" asked Buttercup.

"No... I think I got a little in me too. I kept missing."

"I'll do it then." Said Future Buttercup.

* * *

"Zea… it's ok if you're not activated yet. They will not track you down. You would only be activated if X touches that button over there on that scarf." Says Professor Yumi, who was the mirror version of professor Yuki.

"I know. I don't want Umi, I mean Un-Stable over there."

"I wonder. How all of this happened with just one possibly toxic chemical in your bodies just change your whole lives in a blink of an eye." Said Professor Yuki.

_I just hope Umi tells you about her true identity, She's not the one you know._

* * *

"No, give me the antidote." Said Umi or Un-Stable, Zea's beloved friend.

"But we need to use the rest for Y and to stop the world. It's the last one." Said Future Buttercup.

"Are you sure you need the rest?"

"I think so. There's not much."

"I'll inject it. Besides, you're very tired."

"Stop it. Let me do it." Future Buttercup got the needle and flew fast to Y she got the needle and injected it, but he pushed her away and the needle was falling to the ground. If it touched the ground, the glass would break and it's all over.

"I got it!" said Un-Stable. She was flying to the ground and she was frantic and desperately tried to get it. After catching it, she flew away, zooming away with the antidote and without giving it back.

"Hey! Where are you going with that?! I thought you were on our side" Yelled Buttercup. The whole group cannot believe this. Y was only smirking.

"I guess you got X for now, but when we return, we will be more powerful next time." Said Y. "And I hope you girls don't depend on those boys, and next time don't try to hold back…tiny blondie."

"How dare you…" said Bubbles. She charged at him and he kneed her in the stomach.

"BUBBLES!" said Blossom. "Stop it! Y, You better be ready next time! We will beat you for sure!"

"Got her" said Boomer. Bubbles was crying and she got hurt.

"You will pay for this." Said the Blues.

* * *

"Umi… this is for you." Says Un-stable.

* * *

"Un has betrayed us all." Said Future Buttercup. "Like why would she?! Is she a spy?"

"This makes no sense at all." Says Blossom, "She was always on our side like Professor Yuki says."

"She seemed desperate though. I wonder why." Said Bubbles.

* * *

In the Future Blossom, has learned that X is weakened for now and Un has stolen the antidote. Kuriko was next to her listening, to everything that was happening.

"Ken, Kuriko, Professors. Do we have enough materials for another time machine?" asks Blossom

"Maybe…why? There's too many of you guys there! If you leave, who is going to be the Brains of The Science Soldiers?" says Ken.

"Berserk has gotten insane. Ever Since she knew about Buttercup and Bubbles being alive, she thinks that she and Brat could stop Y and Z." said Bunny rushing in.

"Damn. She must be crazy from all that fighting huh? Let's send her here and I go." Replied Blossom.

"She's going to start a mess! She's going to die!"

"Don't let her go." Said Brute, "Yo know what I've learned over there? I learned that if one dies over there…then her or his mirror version dies too. In short…if Berserk and Brat Dies, then you Blossom and also Bubble would also die, even if you're in a safe place. We cannot afford to risk that"

Brute's lesson has got everyone speechless. So that means the population that has died in one world, their mirror selves would die. They would need each other. The population of deaths is doubled.

"Does she know about this…?" asked Kuriko.

"No…she hasn't. I tried to explain it to her, but she left without her device. Brat too. Ugh."

"Ok then…I'll inform Bubbles and changes of plan. I'll fight Berserk to stop her."

"Crazy girl…don't get yourselves killed. By now, she'll be where Mojo's place is. You have to fly quickly to catch up. She is going at normal speed with Brat." Said Brick.

"I understand. What if we are found by Y and Z?"

"Then…I guess you have to run to the nearest hiding spot…and not here. Explain this to her early as possible."

"Thank you for informing us, Brute." Said Blossom.

"Just one for the team. It's horrible if we really lost someone on our side."

* * *

X came out of the time machine… searching for her past self and looking nowhere to be seen. She went to the nearest restaurant and ate ramen there.

"How are you doing dear?" says the Clerk. X took a quick glance at the woman serving her food. X was sitting in those stools near the wine and such, but she was only there to eat.

"I'm fine." The woman just stared at her. She thought X was a goth girl who only wore shades of black.

"What's your name?" asked the woman.

"X." She replied. The woman looked curiously at her…she knew that couldn't be her name. X is definitely not a normal name in Japan.

"You know what Miss? You remind me of my daughter. But you are prettier. It's just the structure of your faces. You're like a future her, like a couple of years older."

"Really?" asked X, slurping the noodles, "She goes to New Tokyo High School Right? I think I know her."

"Really?! Who knew she had nice friends? Her grades were dropping for some reason and it's because of her friends! But a couple of days ago she went missing and left home. I'm so worried about her. You know a Diana Motou?"

"I think so. Red hair and golden eyes right?"

"Yes miss. I'm so glad that she made great friends though. Are you an upperclassman?"

"No Ma'am I am not an upperclassman. And now, I want to tell you my problems."

"Oh really? It's healthy to share your problems to someone." She beamed. X has finished eating. And wiped her face with a napkin.

"My problem is that you always pity over her like she's some abandoned child that you try to love. I feel that she is very distant from you. How would you think if she would be happy trying to find her happiness, trapped in your own world called 'expectations'? Hell, I don't think it's nice for her own mother to disrespect her like that thinking she barely has any friends at all. How do you think she feels not running the world she owns, even her mind is shattered. Just because of her family." She said. X put her money for the ramen on the table and stepped away. The woman was confused and was getting offended. X was walking out of there and she said was "Nice to see you again 'Mother'" and she just left in the rain.

"Diana? Diana! Come back!" she cried.

X just smirked and went back to the future wanting to see her power again.

"That old hag of a mother. Trying to control everyone's' lives again. I should have ate somewhere else…but the food was alright."

* * *

"BERSERK! DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE FLY AWAY FORM ME! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FROM BRUTE!"

"Eh? What is it this time?"


	6. A Fight to The Near Death

_"BERSERK! DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE FLY AWAY FORM ME! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FROM BRUTE!"_

_"Eh? What is it this time?"_

* * *

"It's important, more important than your mission." Said Blossom. They are standing face to face; Brat was also a witness looking at them. She was 2 feet away from them. Trying to listen. She approached Berserk Slowly.

"We have no time. So hurry up and spit it out." Said Berserk, irritated.

"...Ok then. Brute told me that every time someone dies, then their mirror self would die. She cannot afford to lose both of us and Brat and Bubbles. She said that was the horrible truth between the dimensions. She witnessed it with civilians and even her father…who also died the same time when Buttercup's died."

"Oh my god…," said Brat, "Berserk, Blossom could be right! We have to keep training to stop them! Double the population…dead." She started to tear up. "What would life be if there aren't any people to enjoy it with? I don't know what to do anymore."

"Blossom, is this true? I don't believe you. Brute is just telling you lies so she doesn't want us hurt." Said Berserk.

"I'm serious. Y and Z are powerful you know." My device started to start up and someone was going to contact me.

"Blossom. X is Back, come back immediately." Said Kuriko.

"I will, later. I'm explaining something." Kuriko hung up after understanding what her older sister said.

Blossom was thinking about something to prove that Berserk was wrong and Brute was right. She wants Bubbles to survive, not die for no cause by herself. That would be meaningless.

"Berserk. How about this? Both of us would battle here, right now. Brat here would determine the loser. We fight to the near death and see that who gets to fight X, Y, and Z."

"Ok, then. It's settled," Berserk smirked, "But we all know that I'm not going to lose."

"Let's get started, Berserk."

"Finally we get to battle for real after all these years."

"…One. Two…Three. Battle start."says Brat. And the battle begins for both mirror selves, Powerpunk and Powerpuff. Who would win this battle?

* * *

"Kuriko…why is Blossom isn't answering?" asked Brute. Kuriko was sitting there eating some soup and the room was silent. Everyone else was in different places throughout the headquarters.

"I don't know. I just called her moments ago. Why?" replied Kuriko.

"OH NO. SHE'S GOING TO BE IN DANGER."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling. Get me Brick and Boomer. I think I forgot to tell her something."

"While everyone else was gone," said Kuriko, "I was alone in here, and Professor Yuki came here and told me about Umi. Umi is not the Umi that everyone thinks of. She's different. She's a 'he'. Umi is a boy who is apparently on our side. Isn't that great news?" Her secret from Professor Yuki ended with a calm smile. Brute was shocked.

"Then who is Umi?"

"I don't know. He's a mystery. But we all know that 'Umi' is not his real name."

"Makes sense. Then there's no such thing as Umi?"

"Yup. If Z finds out about this…I have a feeling we're doomed."

" I think there's a connection to this. Umi and him. Why act as a girl when he could have power as a boy?"

"Maybe he likes to cosplay."

That statement made Brute laugh a bit. "It would be funny if he was. But why at this time? Everything makes no sense. Is Brick and Boomer here yet? They are taking too long."

"Maybe they are chicken. It's Blossom. If Brick's afraid, then Boomer is worse. That's all I'm saying."

"Good point there…but that shouldn't be the real reason. They don't even know what's going on out there."

* * *

The fighting and battle is just getting started. _A battle to the near death? That's Crazy._Thought Brat. Their Attacks are always canceling each other out. How long would this take? Brat was just standing there in the high sky, where the area the 2 red heroes are puching, kicking, dodging, and using their strongest powers to see who's right. Well obviously, a battle is a childish way to settle things. They are acting like the greens now.

"Crazy Berserk Lasso!"

"Tangling Blossoming Wrap!"

Brat sighed. Is this a waste of their time or just plain common sense? She wants Bubbles, her mirror counterpart, and Buttercup to return and finish their business already. She's had enough of this. Blossom and Berserk will just tire themselves out to death. She spotted something, a speck from far away. Those 3 lights. Red, Blue and Green. It's has to be Brick, Boomer, and Butch…but Butch's streak of light is darker right?

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Brick.

"Looks like our leaders are doing something crazy." Said Brute.

"Look who's here!" Said Boomer.

"Who?" said Brick and Brute at the same time.

"What was her name again…? Oh yeah… V."

"Oh no. We have to get out of here quickly."

And the three of them…Brick, Boomer, and Brute rushed to stop Berserk and Blossom attracting attention and start going to a safe place.

* * *

"Prepare to get a huge first aid kit, or even Better, a hospital!" said Berserk.

"Same goes to you too!" Said Blossom.

"…Why are they hurting each other…ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL THEMSELVES?!" said Brute.


End file.
